


Will you walk into my parlour? (said the Spider to the Fly)

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is good at what he does, which is breaking and entering and not asking any questions about his jobs.</p><p>So he figures the night's job will be like any other. Rich person's place, safe that will be ridiculously easy to crack. In and out in no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you walk into my parlour? (said the Spider to the Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> The story's been a stress relief for me to write, so if you enjoy it as well, it must be a win-win situation *grins*
> 
> The story was, of all things, inspired by a Mythbusters episode about Hollywood heists. And that's all I'm saying because it's got very little in common with Mythbusters overall XD

Air ducts might make most other people feel claustrophobic, but to Erik they were a tight cocoon of metal and they made him feel more at ease than most other places. Of course, other people would have had to pay attention to being quiet too, because the thin metal would make noise with every movement, every touch.

Then again, Erik wasn't other people. The fact that he was surrounded by metal made it easier for him to glide through the ducts without touching the sides. It still meant using a lot of concentration and energy on it, but it was well worth the effort.

When Frost had first contacted him with the offer, he'd been wary to take it. There was annoyingly little information to be had about the building he was breaking into, the alarms and the placement of the safe he was looking for; whether or not there'd be anyone there, guards, inhabitants etc.

However, this was exactly _why_ he'd been approached in the first place. His speciality was just that; next to impossible break-ins. It played into his favor that alarms ran on electricity and that he could feel the currents through the wires. Not to mention, safes were always metal of some combination, which was really almost asking for him to pop them out and empty them.

Another fact that made sure Erik's schedule was never empty was that he never asked questions about his assignments, simply did them and got paid.

And well paid too.

This one, tonight, all he knew and all he _needed_ to know was that he was looking for a file folder in a safe inside a private penthouse. The owner, one C.F. Pembroke was supposedly rarely home and Erik had had trouble finding anything specific about him. Not that it mattered, but he'd kept the building under surveillance for a few days and he'd not seen anyone come or go in all that time. No lights had been on for any of the previous nights and tonight was the same, at least it had been an hour earlier when Erik had left his rooftop across from the building where he'd kept watch.

What were the odds of anyone having come in while he was changing location? He considered them in his favor and if not, he wasn't without resources. He'd come close to being caught a few times, but no one had ever managed. He carried little in the way of tools, save a small, flat flashlight. Not that there was room for much else in the tight, black suit he was wearing.

Sweat beaded his forehead as he slipped up through the duct to the ventilation grid that lead into the main living area of the penthouse. Finally allowing himself to rest down against the metal, Erik reached out to the screws keeping the grid in place and unscrewed them one by one, without a sound, floating them down onto the floor after checking one last time that there was no alarm, no sensors he could make out.

As he slithered out of the duct and landed quietly on the floor, he held his breath for a moment, listening.

Sloppy security. No internal security alarms going off anywhere. An empty penthouse apartment that looked like the owner was loaded and no alarm.

Erik grinned meanly. Oh well, it would make his job much easier. Closing his eyes for a moment he focused, casting his power out like a net and feeling the shape of any metal object in the walls and bingo, there was a room up ahead with a metal box inserted in the wall.

Making his way quietly, Erik slipped through the door to the dark room and stood still for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to what little light was coming through the large floor to ceiling windows.

He reached out for the safe and was already wrestling with the tumblers when the sound of someone clearing their throat made him stop dead.

"That's a very impressive ability there," a soft voice said. "Though I wonder why you seem to be using only a fraction of it."

Erik swallowed hard. The voice was coming from the corner of the room that was shrouded in complete darkness. And now that he was focusing on it, he could tell it was an unnatural darkness. As if his mind refused to see anything within.

The air seemed to shimmer for a moment, then he could make out the silhouette of someone sitting in a chair, almost sideways with one leg dangling over the armrest.

"I'm sorry, but I had to let you think there was no one here," the voice continued, with what could almost be described as a a purr.

Why? Erik didn't voice his question. He felt a drop of sweat run down his spine as he realized that he couldn't say anything, couldn't move to speak, couldn't move to _escape_. Maybe he should at least be glad he could still breathe?

"I was going to convince you to simply turn around; to leave, but then I felt your mind and you are so magnificent," his 'host', clearly male, continued. "I just had to meet you in person."

The light came on, almost blinding Erik for a moment. When he could see again, he found the figure seated in the chair revealed to him. The man was younger than Erik, but there was no doubt that he was dealing with someone strong and in control of himself. The bright eyes and the intelligence and hard interest in the gaze, the heavy intensity that seemed to cut right into Erik..

The man had obviously been in bed, judging from the dark pyjamas pants he was wearing, the bare upper chest... Erik swallowed hard. Even in the informal dress, he knew who this was and he vowed to make Frost pay for sending him after, of all people, Xavier. Erik might not know him, but he knew _of_ him.

Who didn't? He was only one of the biggest players on the mutant rights scene and one of the worlds' most powerful telepaths. If not _the_ most powerful.

Of course, even knowing and realizing this, Erik couldn't help taking in the picture, thoughts and impressions running rampant. Damn, but in any other situation Erik would totally hit that. And hit it hard. Repeatedly.

A light flush colored pale skin and Xavier licked his lips unselfconsciously.

And this was the moment when Erik's situation truly crystallized in his mind.

 _'Well, yes, I_ am _a telepath, thank you for asking. And you're on the right track, I've yet to meet my match... least of all it being ...Miss Frost.'_

Erik's mouth went dry, because he'd met telepaths before, but never anyone who could speak in his mind, hold him still and hide from him with such little effort. Yes, Frost could have possibly done one or two of those things, but he was pretty sure even with her high and mighty airs, she'd have shown some strain.

Xavier swung his leg down from the armrest and stood, barefoot and more than a little enticing. He moved forward and stopped in front of Erik, tilted his head back a little and met Erik's gaze with a small, secretive smile.

Erik couldn't get over how blue those eyes were up close, how much he wanted to test if Xavier was wearing lip gloss or even lipstick. Because those lips couldn't possibly be _that_ red. Completely stupid and dangerous thoughts to have right at that moment, especially since he'd been caught out by a telepath.

"Too true," Xavier whispered, winking before he moved around Erik, almost as if he were inspecting a prized possession or a good he was considering purchasing.

This sent a shiver down Erik's back, and not all from unease. Some of it was definitely interest. Of course, Erik couldn't have stopped him even if he'd wanted to, because Xavier was still keeping him in place. Rooted to the spot.

 _'If you could only see how glorious your mind is,'_ he whispered inside Erik's head, his mental voice seductive and soft. _'How fantastic it is and how little of your true potential you're using.'_

'Let go of me' Erik projected as hard as he could.

This only elicited a small delighted gasp from Xavier, who was currently behind him. _'Aren't you full of surprises?'_ There was a moment of silence inside Erik's head. _'What will you do if I let you go?'_

'Why don't you do it and see what happens?' Erik pushed at him. He was aware of exactly where the air duct was and if Xavier let go, he had a small chance of reaching it. If he played it smart.

Xavier stepped around him again, staring up at him, expectantly.

And Erik realized he could move again. Whatever the hell possessed him to make his next move, he'd never quite know. Possibly it was the only thing his mind could come up with that might divert Xavier's attention enough for him to make a run for it.

It was of course entirely possible his mind had been fried - who knew?

Grabbing Xavier's chin, Erik leaned in and smashed their lips together. The kiss was so hard that Erik could taste the metallic tang of blood and didn't care if it was from him or from Xavier. What he'd meant as a quick, bruising kiss, lengthened and heated up, with Xavier grabbing his elbows and giving as good as he was getting.

After what felt like a far too short time, Xavier stumbled back and Erik made a run for it, his head spinning, his tight black suit extra tight in uncomfortable places. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and his heart pounded loudly. The metal of the duct welcomed him in and Erik let himself fall downward, only using his power to slow his descent enough to avoid hitting the bend fifteen floors further down.

All the way down and out of the building, Erik felt disappointment, and not just his own, as a bitter taste in the back of his throat.

He didn't stop running until he was five blocks from the penthouse building and even then, he only slowed to a quick walk. Ducking into a narrow alley, Erik stopped and bent over, hands on knees and panting heavily, fighting to catch his breath.

Holy shit, what a night. Straightening up, he stared up at the bright almost full moon shining down into the narrow space of the alley. A laugh startled him and Erik realized that it had come from himself. And then he couldn't stop, laughed till his chest hurt. He began slowly walking towards his own home, avoiding the main streets as much as he could, sticking to the shadows.

"What a night," he muttered to himself as he unlocked the front door of his own apartment, having managed to get to it unnoticed as always, by using the stairs and interfering timely with the cameras at the doors.

Stepping out of his tight suit, he threw himself down on the bed. "What a night," he repeated, staring up at the ceiling. Erik licked his lips and a slow smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "What a night, indeed."


	2. 'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy.

Two days later, Erik was driving himself crazy.

It wasn't that he was afraid of Xavier finding him. Hell, at this point he almost hoped he would, because Erik had been jerking off like a damned teenager since their run-in. It was like an itch he couldn't quite scratch. Or a mosquito bite - you kept scratching it and it only made it worse.

He was reaching the point where he was denying his own body its release out of sheer stubbornness simply because he didn't want Xavier to have this much power over him. In a moment of doubt, Erik had even considered the possibility that Xavier had tampered with his mind. Still _was_ influencing it.

In his clearer moments, of course, Erik was sure that wasn't it. Hell, if he'd met the man under different circumstances, he would've tried to get into his pants from the get-go. Not only was the man attractive, but Erik followed enough of the news and media coverage when it came to the mutant cause that he knew there was a damned sharp brain behind those lovely features.

His assignment was down the drain, of course, and Frost had been none too pleased when Erik had told her that he wasn't going to fulfill it. He'd re-transferred the money he'd already been paid the same night he'd come home from the break-in. He'd known right away that there was no way he was getting back into that bedroom unnoticed.

He'd like to get in there again, of course, but the next time he'd like it to be as a guest - there on an invitation.

Frost had called him five times in two days already, trying to get him to change his mind. He wondered briefly what might have been so important to get out of Xavier's safe, then pushed it away. He didn't need to know. Didn't care.

Erik kept an eye on the celebrity pages as the week carried into the next. He told himself repeatedly that he wasn't looking for a chance to 'accidentally' run into Xavier again. There was the risk that Xavier would have him arrested if he did show up, though Erik doubted it. He hadn't been the only one enjoying his little diversion, that was for sure. Between thin pyjamas bottoms and Erik's tight suit, there had been no doubt about Xavier's reaction to Erik's rather forceful kiss.

On Wednesday morning, Erik stopped his perusing of the society pages and grinned widely. Apparently there was a grand gallery opening and the guest of honor was none other than Charles Xavier. Erik read on and the information that it was an artist who happened to be a mutant only lifted his spirit. Why wouldn't he go to such an opening? He was interested in his own kind's development and advancement in the world.

Of course, the grand opening would be invitation only. Not that Erik was going to let that stop him from crashing the party.

Actually, the information lifted his mood enough to make him smile at his neighbour who gave him a look of sheer terror. And Erik dealt with one final call from Frost, who once again wanted him to reconsider the assignment. To which Erik of course said no. He had already made a bad impression on Xavier, no need to make a second onel.

After this he blocked her number on the phone he used for his 'work' and drew a deep sigh. It was possible that he was damaging his future jobs, but he could always leave the city and find somewhere else to settle down and do his thing.

He'd always been fond of London. Or maybe München? He did occasionally miss Germany and Europe would not lack in jobs. There were plenty of people who still owed him enough favors to lay the ground for a new network.

Of course, he was getting ahead of himself. He had more than enough money to live for. And live well for several years and he could afford to focus on Xavier instead for a while. He rarely did something interesting for himself.

If Xavier shot him down, of course, Europe or maybe Russia would always be a possibility.

However, if Xavier did shoot him down, the question was whether or not that would even deter Erik. He'd always been a stubborn ass.

Erik couldn't say when he'd last met someone who had roused his interest like this, but Xavier was most definitely more interesting than any of Erik's past clients, including Frost who he sort of had to thank for getting him into the situation in the first place. Maybe he should send her a gift basket as a thank you?

When he'd told her he was terminating their contract, she had of course made noises about ruining Erik's criminal career, but Erik had laughed at her on the telephone (right before blocking the number - he'd like a little peace and quiet after all - he had plans to make).

Erik knew that he'd have to be careful. Frost was powerful and he knew someone else was behind her, even if he didn't know who. But if Xavier was right and he was only using a fraction of his power... Could Erik really face himself if he let this chance get away?

* * *

Erik slipped through the back door of the building hosting the gallery opening, making sure that the alarm and surveillance equipment had a momentary glitch. He straightened the waistcoat of his three piece suit, pausing at a mirror for a moment to take in his own appearance. Black suit with black shirt and a dark purple tie. He knew what he looked like. Posh enough to pass the eyes of the visitors and hopefully he could sneak up on Xavier. He'd started the morning out with meditation, spending hours building up his mental walls. He'd met telepaths before and he knew he had to layer the outside of his walls with nonsensical noise or the walls alone would draw attention.

By the time he'd entered the gallery and was making his way across the main floor, he was confident in his cover and drifted from one exhibit to the next, without taking it in, constantly on the lookout for Xavier.

Erik _finally_ spotted him, standing on his own in front of an abstract painting, head tilted to the side. Erik headed across the floor, moving like he belonged, knowing he would come across like that, years of training and experience aiding him. He came to a stop behind Xavier, close enough to touch, to feel the heat from his body.

"I thought you might never show yourself," Xavier said with a chuckle, though he didn't turn around. "And I do believe considering our... intimate first encounter, you should call me Charles, even in your head."

Erik wasn't particularly surprised that he'd been made. If he was truthful to himself, which he normally was, the fact that even he couldn't sneak up on Xavier... Charles, was a good thing. It meant that very few people _could_ do so. Leaning forward a fraction, he put his mouth near Charles' ear, knowing his breath would tickle his skin. "I haven't been able to put your offer out of my mind," he said. "Far less the... as you put it... intimacy of our first encounter."

"And what offer would that be?" Charles asked cheekily.

Erik grinned. "Well, maybe not so much of an offer as commenting on me being more than I am now."

Charles chuckled low in his throat, something that made Erik's heart beat a little faster, his pants a little tighter and his mouth run dry.

Charles held up the flute of champagne he had in his hand, a clear offer.

Erik took it and sipped from it, catching a stray droplet with the tip of his tongue, hearing the soft intake of breath from Charles, as well as feeling a wave of heat wrapping itself around his mind.

"I take it there's a reason no one is even so much as looking in our direction," Erik whispered into Charles' ear, handing the glass back and running two fingers lightly over the back of Charles' hand, feeling the slight tremble in the arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Charles replied, not really managing to pull off the air of innocence he was obviously aiming for.

"I'm sure you don't," Erik all but breathed, finally giving into the urge to touch. He stepped forward and slipped his arm around Charles' waist, holding the man lightly against his front, but making sure that Charles couldn't mistake his interest.

The shuddered breath that escaped Charles spoke volumes. As did did the hardness Erik pressed against his ass.

"Aren't you assuming quite a lot, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Erik," Erik replied, knowing that Charles would have plucked his name from his mind. A name he hadn't used in public in years. "And I assume nothing," he continued, rubbing the tips of his fingers across Charles' abdomen, just skirting the waistline of his trousers.

A keening sound escaped Charles, which turned into a small laugh. "As much as I can keep us hidden, I would like to give you my full focus. So I believe we might find somewhere else for the rest of this ...conversation." He leaned back into Erik for a moment, pressing his ass back against Erik's crotch and slipping one hand behind Erik to cup a cheek. And squeeze.

This time Erik made an undignified noise.

"I have a few people I can't leave without saying goodnight to," Charles told him quietly, finally turning around to meet Erik's eyes.

Erik was almost floored by the look of naked want in those eyes, and the sheen and redness of Charles' lips. When Charles chewed a little on his lower lip, Erik realized why they were so damned red.

He put a finger against Charles' lower lip and pulled until it slipped out from between the white teeth.

"I have a limo waiting," Charles said, taking a deep breath. "It's in the underground car park. The driver will let you in. Wait for me?"

"You're surprisingly trusting of a man who caught me breaking into his penthouse less than a week ago," Erik said curiously.

"I could say the same about you," Charles said, raising an eyebrow. "Who is to say I won't turn you over to the law?"

"You find me as intriguing as I you," Erik said quietly. "But unless you've dug deeper, you can't know what I was even doing there."

"I dug deep enough," Charles said, expression serious. "What I don't get is why you would waste your potential on simple crime."

Erik pursed his lips. "Thrills, adrenaline, a challenge."

Charles' serious expression broke into a wide smile. "I'm sure we can find other sources for that, don't you?"

Erik took a deep breath before grinning openly. "Says the man who let me go, even though he could have kept me in place indefinitely. So I'm sure you're right." Erik leaned in, lips brushing just over Charles'. "I believe you were going to say goodnight to people and then join me? Don't take too long," he said, stepping back. "I have plans."

Charles drew a deep breath and stepped further away from Erik. "I'm sure you do," he said, clearing his throat. "Now go, or I'll bend you over the security rope in front of this hideous painting and everyone will get an eyeful."

This time Erik had to take a steadying breath. "Like I said - don't take too long."

"Go," Charles told him, trying to school his face into sternness, but barely managed to conceal the look of want. "Now."

Erik laughed and turned on his heel, though not before he'd grabbed a handful of Charles' ass and squeezed in retaliation.

The swearing in his mind was quite educational. There were a word or two in there Erik had never heard before. Charles Xavier was going to prove an interesting man to get to know.

Intimately.

The End


End file.
